Masquerade
by Wynd12
Summary: The trio travel back in time to try to set things right and to gain enough time to destroy Voldemort before he is indestructible. Time Travel to Marauders era
1. Prologue

Masquerade

Prologue

Minerva McGonagall looked at the trio and winced when she heard a bang. They were in the last refuge, the Death Eaters had arrived and there was no time. They sat in the headmaster's office and the portraits watched the door tensely. Everything had fallen to pieces and now it was time to right it.

"It is too dangerous here," she said gazing off into space.

The girl, Hermione Granger looked at her before stating, "everywhere is."

Minerva nodded, "at this time, you need to go back, you need to change it."

She turned and looked into each battle worn face, her eyes met each of their's and they nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The doors to the great hall opened again and not many turned to see, they had opened many times tonight to let partygoers through. Three stood in the entryway, unsure before as one they walked into the crowded hall. There were two males and a female and they were wearing their best for the Halloween Masquerade ball at Hogwarts of 1978. The female's honey brown hair was done up artfully and her mask, a deep blue to match her dress, complimented her dancing brown eyes. One man's red hair had been spiked giving the illusion of fire. His blue eyes danced behind his wine red mask that went with his tie. The last's black hair was slightly ruffled, he kept on patting it trying to make it lay down flat unsuccessfully. His mask was a green to match his eyes. They all matched with gold thread picking out the designs on the masks and outfits.

They stood to the side, only just able to hide the tension that built up in their shoulders as they waited for what they knew would come. The one with green eyes watched a single group and more specifically a single pair, James Potter and Lily Evans. His eyes would occasionally wander to the group of friends known as the Marauders who were also watching the pair and seemed to be placing bets.

A sudden bang brought the black-haired individual's attention to the window where he could just make out black cloaked figures approaching. He turned to his companions to see their steady gaze was already focused on him. He nodded and pointed his wand up to release a bang. The panicking students turned to see the trio, "we need to defend the younger years. We cannot leave the hall, we are most likely already surrounded. Wands out!" shouted the black-haired boy, he was short and didn't look to old himself but there was an air around him, an air of leadership, strength and knowledge.

Students hurried to follow the youth's advice as he turned to his companions and in no more then a whisper said, "our goal is one thing, change it. Change it to something better and we will, starting tonight we are the Masked Guardian's and we shall fight to protect the innocent and the future."

They nodded and turned outwards, each covering the other's back. Suddenly the windows shattered and spells were shot from the black of the night. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood on a table near the center of the room where they helped the areas that needed the most help. A green light flew towards Harry and he froze, memories flashed before his eyes before he shook his head and raised a mauve shield, Hermione had invented to specifically deflect the three unforgivables. The light bounced off and hit the wall with a bang. Harry shook his head again and started to shoot spells once more, evening the odds until they started to tip in their favor.

Hermione shot a red beam of light at a Death Eater who had cornered a few second years, the Death Eater promptly fell to the floor. Ron shot a blue beam at another to aid a group of fourth years in their small battle. Harry shot five stunners towards the corner where the Marauders stood in the center of a horde of Death Eaters. It only scratched the massive wall of bodies around the students. He tapped his friends shoulders and pointed, they nodded once they had checked to see if their sides of the room were under control.

The Death Eaters did not expect an attack from the back and they faltered, surprised. They were now trapped between two groups of ferociously fighting teens. Many thought they could take them and ended up on the floor, unconscious. Numbers greatly depleted they fled back into the night where you could barely hear the loud cracks of apparation once they had made it out of the anti-apparation wards.

"Ha, ha, run away you cowards while you have a chance," Harry looked at the young man who had shouted that, his now-alive godfather stood grinning after the fleeing Death Eaters.

"Padfoot were those the ones to attack them from the back?" asked a very much alive James Potter, Harry's seventeen year old father as he pointed to the trio who were only just within earshot.

"We should thank them. Oy you, come over here," shouted Sirius as Remus face-palmed.

The trio looked at each other then back at the group of eight. "Yes you, come over here."

Harry walked over, hunching his shoulders and trying to make himself smaller under the gazes of the students of the past. "Hello," he said steadly but within was an internal battle of going over to hug Remus and Sirius and to introduce himself enthusiastically to the rest but that would blow their cover, a cover they had spent precious time carefully crafting.

"May we see the faces of our helpers?" asked a red-head, Lily Evans.

Harry slowly raised his hands and pulled off his face, the other two following suit. They had considered glamours but decided their scarred and battle-worn faces would disguise them from anyone looking to closely.

"I have not seen you around here," said Sirius, suspicion crawling its way into his voice.

"I would hope not, we are new," said Hermione from behind Harry, her hair falling down her back as it had fallen from its ties.

"I am Lily Evans and this is my boyfriend James and these are some of my best friends, Marlene and Thellan. My other best friend is with her boyfriend Frank over there," she pointed, "her name is Alice."

"I am Remus Lupin," said Remus as he stepped forward, "and I am proudly in a relationship with the beautiful Thellan. This is Peter and his date Judy," the two waved but did not speak from their place on the floor.

"I am Sirius Orion Black and I am not single so there is no need to fawn over me," he said aiming the last bit at Hermione.

"Well I am not single as well so you have no worries," she bit back. Harry smiled, he had been very glad when Hermione and Ron had started going out, it had ended the endless stream of them coming to him with complaints or questions of the other.

A young man stepped out of the shadows, a man that had not been seen before today, cutting off the argument. "Chris, Chris Harrison Yunim." He extended a hand and this is where the trio faltered, Chris had dark skin, dark hair and emerald eyes and he was the one they had come to this specific night to save.

Flashback

"So when are you sending us to?" asked Hermione smiling at her choice of words.

"October 31st 1978," said the headmistress as she carefully set a time turner on the desk.

"Why then?" asked Harry, he hated Halloween with a passion.

"It was the first time Voldemort attacked Hogwarts successfully and the first student casualty."

"Who?"

"Chris Harrison Yunim, he was the fifth Marauder and that was the day that Voldemort first hurt the Marauders though it was far from the last. He taunted them with his death, he taunted us all with his death. Sit, let me tell you of who you are going to be saving."

They sat in the comfortable chairs waiting for the McGonagall to tell the story apprehensively, they didn't have much time.

"The Marauders had a single muggleborn in their midst, the one called Talons. I don't know why. On Halloween 1978 the school was attacked during the Hallow's Eve Masquerade Ball. The students fought well but one group was caught in a corner by a large group of Death Eaters, by the time the Death Eaters had fled there were several vital injuries and one death, the death of Chris. The Marauders were heartbroken, they erased his name from everything because seeing it caused them great sadness. Two years afterwards they got the courage to do something in their friend's honor, name the young Potter after him or at least his middle name."

A crash sounded from the door and she rushed to her feet and pulled out her wand. "I will hold them off, touch the time-turner and push the nob, it is already set. Hurry"

The trio felt a tug on their navels as they disappeared, eyes wide as the door exploded open.

End Flashback

Harry reached forward and shook his hand before saying, "I am Harry and these are my mates Ron and Hermione."

The two nodded their heads as they came out of their thoughts or flashbacks.

"Where are you from if you are knew?"

"London, we were in an orphanage. Our old school was destroyed along with most of the records and I never asked what our last names were."

"You're seventeen or sixteen and you don't know your last names?"

"Sort of, I don't now my real last name nor do Ron and Hermione. We just know the one that was given to us by the orphanage, Grant."

"I like your dress," said Thellan to Hermione and they started a small conversation on dresses and fashion and soon the other girls joined as well.

Remus watched them for a few seconds before turning back to the boys. "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," they said at the same time.

"Us too."

"We are the Marauders, the pranksters of the school. Do you like pranks?" asked James with excitement.

The two looked at each other, smiles sliding off their faces as they thought of the twins, who had died. Harry sat down as his legs were getting tired and said, "never had much time for them, tell you when I have time to try them out."

"When will that be?"

"The second Voldemort dies, I have a busy schedule up until then."

The five Marauders looked at each other, shocked. "Why would you busy until then?"

"The normal stuff." Ron snorted and looked away.

The five looked at him and he said voice tight as he tried to keep from laughing, "the normal stuff needed to be done to kill a dark lord."

Harry smiled to, it wasn't very often they got to laugh and he was happy that his friend was enjoying himself. He looked around and saw that the professors were taking people to the hospital wing. He got up and walked over to a younger Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello, how may I help?"

Slightly flustered she didn't notice that the student talking to her was not a student. "Take the injured to the hospital wing."

He nodded and started to help levitating people away. He felt tears run down his face and he hurriedly wiped them away, seeing the dead alive was not helping his mental health or stability.

Harry made sure not to actually go within the hospital wing, if he did would know he was injured. Instead he levitated them to beds without crossing the threshold. Harry gritted his teeth when a sharp pain came from his side, he placed his hand there. When he drew it away it was sticky with blood.

'Bloody cutting hex,' he thought to himself and looked at the door to the hospital wing to make sure that no one within had seen it. They had more important things to do then worry over him. He hurried back down to the great hall and levitated more injured, always making sure not to cross the threshold and its diagnostic spells. His luck ran out when one of the assistant healers saw him standing outside the threshold levitating people in.

"Why don't you step over the threshold?" she asked with a wicked grin, she knew what the threshold would do and she had an idea why the young boy wouldn't step over it.

"Because I know what it does and you don't need to worry over me, you have other patients. Besides, I am fine."

"Yes but the threshold will only do a diagnostic, unless of course you are in a serious condition and it transports you to a bed. If you are as healthy as you say then step over the threshold."

"I prefer where I am."

She grinned wickedly, "come inside or I will force you in and make you go in a bed no matter what the diagnostic says."

"Women," Harry muttered, "always mothering and pestering."

She turned to look at him, a mischievous look in her eye, "men, always needing to be mothered and pestered."

Harry muttered something darkly and stepped over the threshold, for a minute nothing happened and he grinned. The grin fell off his face when he felt a familiar tugging at his navel and he was teleported to a bed.

The young assistant came over with a small grin, "you are in bad shape, can't believe you were still standing let alone using magic to transport people," she looked at her clipboard and listed, "cutting hex, shrapnel from a blasting hex, dangerously low magical reserves and several older curses and spell work that were never treated including the crusiatus."

Harry winced thinking of the days in the future, healers either dead, in hiding or way over their head. You healed yourself or did without.

"Death Eaters, they attacked my home, I tried to stop them and payed the price," in explanation of the curses.

She nodded sadly and started to bandage his wounds and banish the shrapnel that had lodged itself in his leg.

Hermione looked up from her conversation to see the boys talking merrily about quidditch but noticed Harry wasn't there. She excused herself and went over.

"Where is Harry?" she asked Ron.

He shrugged and muttered something about levitating and the hospital wing. Hermione nodded, Harry always found the need to help others, even when it put himself in danger.

Hermione laughed when she saw Harry in a bed but stopped after she felt a familiar tugging at her navel and transported to the bed beside him where she huffed, muttering something about stupid thresholds and fire.

Harry just laughed at her as a assistant came over to heal her various injuries. For some reason Ron never came but the two who were trapped in bed knew that once they hadn't returned from the hospital wing he wouldn't come, he disliked mothering just as much as the next person.

"I don't like how he abandoned us," Hermione huffed.

"You are just sour that he got away and you didn't."

Hermione huffed again, knowing Harry was right. Ron knew what had happened to them and he wouldn't come to rescue them because he would know their fate. She smiled and lay down, she knew she wouldn't be leaving for awhile.


End file.
